yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Densuke Mifunae (Shinto)
'First Name' Densuke 'Last Name' Mifunae (Ryoji) 'IMVU Name' ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' Monkey Boy 'Age' 22 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 175 'God of Fate' 'Hachiman' In Japanese mythology, Hachiman (八幡神 Hachiman-jin/Yahata no kami?) is the Japanese syncretic god of archery and war, incorporating elements from both Shinto and Buddhism. Although often called the god of war, he is more correctly defined as the tutelary god of warriors. He is also divine protector of Japan and the Japanese people. The name means God of Eight Banners, referring to the eight heavenly banners that signaled the birth of the divine Emperor Ōjin. His symbolic animal and messenger is the dove. Because as Emperor Ōjin he was an ancestor of the Minamoto clan, Hachiman became the tutelary kami (氏神 ujigami) of the Minamoto samurai clan. Minamoto no Yoshiie, upon coming of age at Iwashimizu Shrine in Kyoto, took the name Hachiman Taro Yoshiie and through his military prowess and virtue as a leader, became regarded and respected as the ideal samurai through the ages. After Minamoto no Yoritomo became shogun and established the Kamakura shogunate, Hachiman's popularity grew and he became by extension the protector of the warrior class the shogun had brought to power. For this reason, the shintai of a Hachiman shrine is usually a stirrup, Bow, or any other Samurai based weapon. The crest of Hachiman is in the design of a mitsudomoe, a round whirlpool or vortex with three heads swirling right or left. Many samurai clans used this crest as their own, ironically including some that traced their ancestry back to the mortal enemy of the Minamoto, the Taira of the Emperor Kammu line (Kammu Heishi). His symbolic animal is the Dove, a bird symbolizing a warriors option of choice and resolve. He has a sword that he keeps at his side known as the Zen'nō kiryoku (Almighty Will). He himself forged this very blade form a Dragon's fang, and it has been his weapon of choice, though he prefers a bow to anything. 'Fighting Style' *Hybrid Hyper Style *Power Fist *Speed Fighting 'Weapon of Choice' 'Guardian's Bo' The staff is a pearly marble white coloration, as it was formed and cooled form the core of a dying star. Densuke then defeated the fire god Hojin then had it forged in the flames of a volcano that was originally created from the flames of Kagu-Tuschi when he was killed.. With these mystical godly enhancements, he then bonded the very weapon to the soul of he named Densuke Ryoji, and as with such forging the weapon will never bend, nor break, and will protect or destroy according to it’s users intentions. The staff itself has mystical properties and is bonded to Densuke, thus any attempt at disarming, will result in Densuke simply extending his control over the weapon and calling it back to him. The weapon is a direct link to densuke’s chi energy, as such he can physically or telepathically use it as he pleases. His hold on this weapon can only be broken by his imamate death. In short as long as his will power can sustain and remain just, he has absolute control over the weapon itself. He possesses a weapon that can sense their intentions and, at times, actually possess conscious thought. Often times, the user has a symbiotic relationship with the weapon and can manipulate and gain special powers from it. This also expands into densuke’s overall control, as he is able to manipulate the staff telepathically even without physically controlling it. It even at times seems empathic, as if it’s capable of forming a battle strategies all it’s own, but is more of a partner than just a weapon. The greatest aspect of this staff is it’s size alteration like properties. Densuke can expand the staff’s length, height, width, and overall proportion in general on a thought with our with out the usage of chi, as it has it's own mind and thoughts, but chooses to follow densuke's will. The size has no defined limit. He can extend the size of it to the very atmosphere in height, or the size of a grain of rice and beyond. This is a very tedious ability as it requires Densuke to know exactly what size he is going to transform it into or how he will use it in said situation. Densuke can also use the staff as a living repellant. The staff is bonded to densuke’s chi, but it is pure mystical metal, and if spun rapidly, can repel any energy that is forgien to densuke’s being. Meaning in short: if the energy does not belong to Densuke, or Densuke deems the energy a threat to his own personal being, he can repel it. The staff does not have to be a certain size for the spin to take effect, as it is just a property of. The staff can also double as an energy bow. By holding the staff vertically or horizantally, he only has to envision himself drawing back a bow string, and the staff will bend with his motion, and create a white line of chi, which prodcues a gold or blue arrow of solidified chi. He can charge these arrows with an explosive or consussive effect, depending on his will. It should also be noted these explosions are not simply run of the mill. They combust on a molecular level, which then spreads outwards to other forms of matter. In this particular realm, with everything having similar eitherial properties, if an explosion of this brand of energy was to make point blank or raidal contact, it would scorch, sinder, or if willed, distengergrate any person, place, or thing in it's pathway, unless properly defended against or countered. The staff gives Densuke one more ability: Chi combustion. Users are able to manipulate the molecules of a desired target so that the molecules begin to rapidly speed up with their movements. This molecule movement causes so much heat and friction that the object or individual that the user was aiming for, combusts or explodes. In this realm Hachiman, his tutor, has been known to crumble any foreboding object underneath the weight of his fist and his weapons, and cause it to explode in a glowing gray array of energy. With this staff, Hachiman has passed this ability down to Densuke, allowing him to cause minor or major explosions on impact, of any surface whether it be physical or astral (chi based) These explosions vary in size and intent, but everything in the Shinto realm is made up of sentient energy regardless, and as Hachiman can enact his force of will upon objects, Densuke will be able to also. Densuke and his staff have a mystical link, meaning even when the staff is not In his person, he can strike to cause this combustions as well. Densuke also can use this as a ranged attack, by strecthing his hand outwards, or extending the hand at the elbow, he can focus a series of golden flakes at a desinated are of his choosing. Once these gold flakes are present desnuke can snap his fingers, and combust the area of space the gold particles have sourrunded. These particles are made of chi, that is combustible, meaning they can be remote detonated by densuke himself, or triggered if a foriegn enery source attempts to change the property of, disrupt or disperse them. The proper way to avoid this ranged combustion is mainly to get out of it's range or defend. 'Kaze No Magamata' ' '''The Kaze No Magamata was given to Densuke by a Wind Elemental who was being held captive by a golem type entity. Densuke would have the chain of the magamata enhcnated and based off of chi, meaning someone couldn't simply "snap" or "cut" or in any way sever the necklace from his neck. The necklace enables the user can create, shape and manipulate air, common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it a invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. 'Applications involve but are not limited' to: *Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate air and all forms of wind from tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. *Air Attacks *Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. **Aerokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. **Crushing by increasing air pressure. **Deoxygenation by decreasing air pressure. **Vibration Emission by releasing bursts of compressed air molecules. *Atmospheric Adaptation *Electrical Immunity by using the air to insulate electricity. *Elemental Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. **Repel projectiles by controlling air vectors. **Enhanced Strength/Tactile Telekinesis by using air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. *Enhanced Senses using wind: **Enhanced Touch by reading the airwaves and feel any disturbances. **Enhanced Hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations. *Enhanced Speed by reducing air resistance and utilizing pressurized air for propulsion. **Jet Propulsion by using compressed air pressure for supersonic bursts. *Various forms of traveling: **Aerokinetic Flight **Air Walking **Gliding **Aerokinetic Combat **Air Absorption **Air Aura **Air Mimicry *Cyclone Spinning spin in a tornado-like manner. *Enhanced Breath **Enhanced Lung Capacity *Explosion Inducement by causing air pressure inside an object to expand. **Implosion Inducement by increasing external air pressure, causing a cave-in. **Razor Wind **Sound Absorption/Nullification by keeping air still. **Sound Amplification by increasing vibration of airwaves. **Aerokinetic Immunity **Vibration Manipulation by controlling air molecule movements. **Electricity Generation by using air current friction to create static electricity. 'Majobi's Beads' Majobi's past time is making wooden bead bracelets and necklaces. But her beads have a very unique power. She puts her own chi in the wooden black beads she makes, thus the bracelets Majobi makes have the power to negate chi attacks that come within densuke's vicinity. Example, any construct of pure ENERGY (chi, aura, dark magics, etc) that come into contact range with densuke, he can instantly disperse the chi complety nullifying it and caceling it out. { There are twenty wooden beads on one bracelet, using Majobi's Nullifier consumes the chi from a single bead. Thus one can cancel out the chi around them up to twenty times before the bracelet loses its attribute. } Abilities (''Other/Original abilities can be located on the original Densuke Mifunae's page.) 'Koikonjitto Physiology' This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, granted and passed down genitically by the japanese shinto god Hachiman, in his attempt to create an everlasting "prtotector" of humans. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 75% or higher. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. This apsect can be applied to many diffrent factors such as: *Develop Enhanced Condition through constant improvement. *Gain new skills/abilities potentially faster then your peers. *Develop genius level intellect through vigorous study and research. *Become expert-level anything in a fraction of the time required. *Potentially surpass the greatest masters of your field 'Advanced Combat' The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability. The user is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. *User can change from one position to the other in the blink of an eye. *Can react faster than others can *The User can stretch there limbs for important moves. * User is able to exert themselves against many opponents for long periods of time. * Ones combat is so honed that they can take down many opponents on their own. Their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. 'Eagle Power Armour' The Eagle keitai Armour is a mysterous ability Densuke picked up from a shrine in the Shinto Realm. The power in Koga fan art saint seiya omega burn cosmos by mcashe-d5ekay7.jpg Tumblr m1im4kgteV1qcil0co1 1280.png -uh- Saint Seiya Omega - 01 -B255D1EB-.mkv snapshot 22.30 -2012.04.04 10.47.14-.jpg UN5Sy.jpg 530513-kouga.jpg Saint-seiya-omega-anime-hd-wallpaper.jpg Uh-Saint-Seiya-Omega-01-B255D1EB.mkv snapshot 21.39 2012.04.06 23.30.15.jpg origin is a mystery, but seems to have some form of cosmic radience from a higher power. It takes shape of an egale and coats densuke inside of an metallic armour, silver at base, with glowing red runes of power on it's person, which is different from the one keyth wears. Keyth Tasanagi (Shinto) has a similar power, but different in color and ability. So far all that was concured was that A) It's bascially in terms of power comparible to a level ABOVE a kussei. The user can put their power into overdrive boosting their ability way beyond their limit making it stronger or ignore it weakness. Sometime gaining a sudden boost of stamina, strength, speed and endurance in the process of using the power. it allows The user of this power can create a suit of armor with enchanted magical properties and with their own special abilities, they can even be used to resist certain attacks because of the magical aura that surrounds the suits. The user can even utilize magical spells from their armor for attack or defensive purposes in any way, shape, or form. with this he can generate an innate armor as a part of his body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes, and B) The armor varies from obvious, physical defenses, such as scales, thick skin/fur, natural shield, armor or shell, in-organic skin, etc, to bone-nodules below skin, particularly wide/sturdy rib-cake, blubber, or simply dense muscle. Users body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. The user also has increased levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. Users of this power are able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The user also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. Users of this ability are able to go into a state in which their powers are increased. Super forms deliver a wide variety of enhancements as well as new abilities. Super forms are mostly gained when one makes contact with supernatural forces. In some cases, one can acquire the Evolution ability to gain a Hyper Form, a maximum version of this power. The armor still has more to be discovered as far as densuke knows, he hasn't had time to train it, but it's infered there are more dephs to this power. With the Eagle power armour densuke gains complete control over Vectors. Power to redirect matter and energy either through direct or indirect contact. Sub-power of Physics Manipulation, variation of Velocity Manipulation. Vector Manipulation allows The user can change the magnitude and direction (vector) of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of pre-existing vectors. This also applies to static or non-moving objects, technicaly speaking, the object still has momentum as it is moving through space. Since nearly everything in existence has vectors, manipulation of them can essentially grant the user an "Absolute Defense" (Figuratively speaking) that prevents the user from harm, among many other possibilities. As a sub category, it also gives densuke the advantage of manipulating the "flow" of objects: The user can psychically manipulate the power and direction of flow, including the flow of any fluid (water and other liquids), gas (including breathable air), energy (such as heat, electricity and sometimes kinetic energy and light). Locked Spells 'Meteor Rain' Thanks to the Red Magamata, Densuke can now summon a focused meteor shower once per day, from a magical sigil circle he gained from the god of fire Kojin. This gives him a direct link to one of Kojin's volcano's allowing a summon of molten rocks to be formed and shot out from a chi bound sigil Kanji that will form above densuke's location or where ever he directs it to do. These meteors all shot out in rapid fire machine gun like motion, and cause massive fire and destructive damage on a broad but focused scale. This attack is very powerful, as such densuke can only use it twice a day. 'Cryo-Reflector' Thanks to his adventures at the Ice castle, Densuke has gained the ability to shroud himself in a feild of ice, solid enough to withstand megatons of force, and slick enough to literally deflect or repel any physical, or astral(chi)-physical attack on his person. Densuke only has to cross his arms for the sheild to form and take place, over his body. Due to it being his own chi, the ice is formed from his inner being, and change of chi, and is not natrual ice. Thus meaning it can only be manipulated by Densuke himself, as once the sheilds usage is gone, it receeds back into desnuke's poures and back into his body. He can use this technqiue while stationary or in mid movement, but once used, his body will be still for the time anointed. Densuke can only use this ability three times aday, as this is only part of the power recived form the ice woman. It was Ayperos Akiyama who recived the bulk of her ability. 'Ethereal Doplegangers' this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chi is evenly distributed among every Dopleganger, giving each one an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The Doplegangers are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force, though they inherit a great portion of the original users durability as well, so this is no easy feat. The Doplegangers can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Ethereal Doplegangers are hard to distingusih from the original, because the Doplegangers have the exact same amount of chi as the original, and aren't made from any other substance , they even have the same molecular structure, the only way to tell the real one from the clone is to actually know the real densuke's mannerisims and characteristics, rather than going off of chi sensory abilities alone. This technqiue can be exhuasting, allowing densuke to only really use it few times a day, but this doesn't include the number of clones he can make, which could range from 100-300, or even with a proper adreniline rush, 1,000 even. Allies/Enemies Mizuchi (蛟?) is a name for a Japanese dragon or legendary serpent-like creature, which is aquatic or somehow related to water. Some commentators perceived it to have been a water deity. The ancient chronicle Nihongi contains the earliest references to mizuchi. Under the 67th year of the reign of Emperor Nintoku (conventionally dated 379 A.D.), it is mentioned that in central Kibi Province, at a fork on Kawashima River (川嶋河, old name of Takahashi River, a great water serpent or dragon (大虬)[ii] dwelled and would breathe or spew out its venom, poisoning and killing many passersby. A man named Agatamori (県守?), ancestor of the Kasa-no-omi (笠臣?) clan, came up to the pool of the river, and threw in three calabashes which floated to the surface of the water. He then challenged the beast, saying he would quit the spot if it could sink these gourds, but slay it if it failed. The beast transformed into a deer and tried unsuccessfully to sink them, whereby the man slew the monster. The record goes on to say: "..He further sought out the water-dragon's fellows. Now the tribe of all the water-dragons filled a cave in the bottom of the pool. He slew them every one, and the water of the river became changed to blood. Therefore that water was called the pool of Agatamori" Sometime after it's upbrining, it was cast out into the ocean to prey on passer bys, and sailors alike. However after an ecounter with Densuke Mifunae (Shinto), the beast calmed down, and now paitently does what it does, but will beckon upon Densuke's call whenever he is near a great body of water. 'Background' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Shinto_Character_Profile?action=edit&section=15 ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Shinto_Character_Profile?action=edit&section=16 ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Shinto